Vehicles often include an engine and a transmission for converting the output speed and torque of the engine to a preferred direction, speed, and torque for vehicle traction devices, such as wheels or tracks. Electronic control units (ECU) are used to control the input to the transmission to provide the preferred direction, speed and torque.
According to one embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided including a chassis; a plurality of traction devices positioned to support the chassis; an engine to power at least one of the plurality of traction devices; a transmission positioned between the engine and the at least one traction device; and means for controlling the transmission. The control means includes an operator input and a controller configured to provide sufficient power to control the transmission through the operator input. The controller is configured to monitor the operator input to determine when to provide the sufficient power.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided including a chassis; a plurality of traction devices positioned to support the chassis; an engine to power at least one of the plurality of traction devices; a transmission positioned between the engine and the at least one traction device; a gear selector positioned to receive input from an operator of the vehicle to determine the direction of travel of the vehicle; a controller configured to receive input from the gear selector and control operation of the transmission, and a communication line providing communication from the controller to the transmission, The gear selector is positioned along the communication line between the controller and the transmission.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided including a chassis; a plurality of traction devices positioned to support the chassis; an engine to power at least one of the plurality of traction devices; a transmission positioned between the engine and the at least one traction device; a gear selector positioned to receive input from an operator of the vehicle to determine the direction of travel of the vehicle; a controller configured to receive input from the gear selector and control operation of the transmission, and a power line providing operative power to the transmission and a signal to the controller. The controller determines the input of the operator to the gear selector based on the signal received from the power line.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention.